The overall objective of the Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) is to disseminate current[unreadable] research and information concerning toxicology and environmental health science by translating research[unreadable] results, in ways that can be understood by the public and applied to human health. COEP collaborates with[unreadable] faculty members and community groups, prepares print and web materials for dissemination, seeks and obtains[unreadable] external funding, and builds upon the success of long term projects to reach new audiences hi order to translate[unreadable] scientific research results.[unreadable] The mission of the COEP is to serve as a non-biased source of scientific information, to provide educational[unreadable] resources, and to support connections between investigators and the community. To accomplish the mission[unreadable] specific aims were established to guide the programs and services of COEP.[unreadable] 1. Identify and disseminate environmental health education resources[unreadable] 2. Provide environmental health sciences information and expertise[unreadable] 3. Develop new environmental health materials in partnerships